The MBRS RISE program at CSUN seeksto increase the overall skills and interests of students and faculty at CSUN in pursuit of biomedical research careers. Wethus willbe providing developmental activities for undergraduate and graduate students and faculty. This program is designed to address the needs of CSUN students and is basedon the success of our past program. It provides support and developmental activities for those who arrive on campus under-prepared for college-level courses, and for those students whoare better prepared for the rigorous curricula they encounter at this University. We propose a number of activities to enhance student development, promote successful completion of the bachelors or master's level degrees, andproduce graduates that are highly competitive for graduate school programs. TheMBRS program offers a variety of workshops both during the summer and throughout the academic year to help students improve the fundamental skills needed in English, mathematics, and science. A number ofthese activities are already in place and wepropose others to better meet the needs of the students in our program. Faculty in biomedical researchneed to stay up-to-date in their fields. Theactivities for faculty will enhance their professional development as biomedical researchers. This program will support the mission and values of the University to help students and faculty achieve their academic andprofessional goals. Specific Aims: To increase the RISE eligible pool by 5% per year or 20%over the four year grant cycle. To increase the number of RISE students who enter MSor Ph.D. programs from 60%to 75% over the proposedgrant cycle. To increase the number of faculty with extramural grant support in RISE departments by 20% over this four-year grant cycle. Meeting these specific aims is consistent with the mission and values of CSUN.